


Intertwined paths

by DieroteRosine



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Indirect Wedding Proposal, M/M, Oikawa wants to steal KyouHaba's Pomeranian, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Road Trips, Seijoh Week 2020, So Many Dogs, Spoiler for Chapter 402, Spoilers, This is just here to feel good, Weddings, day 5: reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "MOMO!", Oikawa's squeaking could probably be heard all the way to Sendai and back again, when the former Argentina player stormed past Matsukawa and Kyoutani with his arms wide open and snatched the little dog out of Yababa's arm.Matsukawa grinned crookedly. “Hello to you too, Oiks. But all right, we only drove here for four hours to see you old man again, take care of the dog first.""Oh sorry.", Oikawa said, indignantly pressing the tiny Pomeranian to his chest and kissing her on the head. “This dog is my big, true love. None of you can understand that."__________3rd September 2025, The former Seijoh-Team gathers together for a Reunion: A story about friendship, love, dogs (so many dogs) and eight men, who still interwine their lifes with each other even tho High School is long gone.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Osamu/Watari Shinji
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Intertwined paths

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, that this is such a feel good story for me. I had nothing written down until this morning and suddenly it just hit me and I wrote till now.
> 
> I hope you'll like it and it shows how much I love this team :)

Sendai: September 3rd, 2025

“Ken! If you don't get out of the bathroom immediately, we won't make it on time and you know I hate being late!"

Yahaba drummed impatiently on the banister, the coat thrown over his shoulder for a long time and sighed for the umpteenth time at the other's dawdling.

After another three long minutes, Kyoutani's blond head appeared between the bathroom door and the young man gave Yahaba an annoyed look.

“Shi, we still have _five_ hours! And we need a maximum of four hours to the meeting point, so come down."

Yahaba puffed his cheeks outraged and crossed his arms in front of his upper body.

Kyoutani sighed deeply and then trotted toward the kitchen. "But since it's you, I'll hurry up and we can leave in five minutes, okay?"

In response he got a satisfied hum from the brown-haired man and while he started to clear up some boxes in the kitchen for their trip, two arms wrapped around his stomach and warm breath brushed his neck.

"Babe.", Kyoutani leaned back and gave Yahaba time to recharge his much-needed cuddle energy before he pushed the man away and smiled: "I thought I should hurry, so let me prepare everything now. Instead, you could go and get Tenshi, Momo and Yoji."

Yahaba, however, didn't move an inch, then tightened his grip on Kyoutani's stomach, if at all, and the blonde gave a suppressed giggle.

_"Just a moment longer.",_ grumbled Yahaba on his shoulder and with a shake of his head Kyoutani continued to fill boxes with food, ignoring his partner's weight.

After a few deep breaths, Yahaba actually released himself from his shoulders and left the kitchen with a slap on Kyoutani's ass and a kiss on his cheek, which elicited a deep hum from the blonde.

Since they had moved in together four years ago, they had both developed a relaxed and surprisingly uncomplicated life together and Watari still sometimes couldn't get over how they had been like cats and dogs about their school days and were now absolutely the most domestic couple in their circle of friends.

Yahaba's job as a Sports Instructor and Kyoutani's position on the Sendai Frogs team gave them the opportunity to simply "extend" their high school life without changing their everyday lives.

Very early in the morning Kyoutani threw Yahaba out of bed and they both went for a jog and although Yahaba complained every day that it was _way too early_ , there was nothing better for the man than to go jogging with his partner in the sunrise through the morning dew and listening to the birds waking up.

Afterwards, Yahaba usually just grabbed a croissant and his bento - Kyoutani tried his best with his, even if he never admitted it - and rushed to work after one last kiss.

Kyoutani's job was usually to go for a walk with the three dogs around midday and after their babies had let off steam to the point of exhaustion, Kyoutani also went to work and often appeared at the same time as Tsukishima during their training.

And while Yahaba showed up a few hours later in their house, Kyoutani, Koganegawa and Tsukishima trained well into the early evening - occasional visits from Tsukishima's partner Kuroo were almost a daily order and when the tall blonde was once again completely ashamed of the antics of his boyfriend, Kyoutani threw his things together and cycled home.

When Yahaba complained in detail about the unwillingness of some students at the table in the evening, Kyoutani could speak heartily about opposing teams.

Afterwards, they always grabbed their dogs and let the day end with a long walk in the adjacent forest.

Because by fate - as Watari used to call it at the time - a house near the forest and their old school had become vacant on the very day that Yahaba and Kyoutani decided to look for a house.

Without thinking twice, the two men had signed the contract and had been living together for four years in their small dream house, with a huge garden and a view of the mountains.

Every time Watari came to visit, the aquarium worker grimaced in disgust and smirked that they'd become such a disgusting domestic couple - “It would be unbearable. That's why he would always rather visit Iwaizumi and Oikawa, at least there would always be drama."

And as if they were talking about the devil, Kyoutani's phone rang the moment he had packed the last food boxes for himself and their dogs and the telltale symbol of the Argentine flag on the screen indicated none other than Oikawa.

With a swipe of his finger, Kyoutani answered the call and put his former team captain on the speaker, balancing the boxes in one arm and the phone in the other.

"What's up?" He grumbled and a suppressed hissing sound came from the line, followed by an unmistakable breath.

“ _Ken-chan, what is this cool greeting for your amado capitán. Did I bother with something?"_

Another theatrical breath. _"Come to think of ... Oh Ken-chan, tell Shi-chan my apologies, I didn't know you were doing it right now."_

"Shut up." Kyoutani grunted and Oikawa's bell-like laugh came through his loudspeaker.

“ _Still the same, Perro rabioso. And I thought you just didn't like me because I was so much better than you."_

Kyoutani put the boxes in their travel bag and sighed. "No, I didn't like you because you're an arrogant asshole." With another sigh, he stated. "And nothing has changed since you and your team won against Japan. It got even worse."

Just as Oikawa laughed, Yahaba came around the corner with Momo in his arms and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Kyoutani grimaced and wiped his "hair" to one side and fluttered his eyelashes, whereupon Yahaba had to suppress a laugh and bent over the phone.

"Oiks, what's up, why are you calling?"

 _"Is that my favorite Kouhai Shigeru that I hear?"_ Oikawa whistled happily and Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

Yahaba smiled. “Yes, but speak up, we want to go and I have to get the dogs into the car. So what do you want?"

 _"Ohhhh you bring the babies? Finally my chance to see Momo again."_ , Oikawa's bright voice could be heard at the other end, which led Kyoutani to grab the phone again.

“You're guaranteed not to hold her. The last time you tried to put her in your pocket and take her with you! I don't trust you!"

As an exception, Yahaba had to agree to this, because the last time they met, it had taken them a half-hour search and threatened beating from Iwaizumi until they got their snow-white Pomeranian back.

Since then, Yahaba had vowed never to leave Oikawa unattended near their dogs again.

The former team captain seemed more than indignant at this prospect and wailed.

“ _But Ken-chan, I really wanna hold Momo for a while. She's as big as my handbag, I really just wanted to see if she would accidentally fit in there."_

But before Kyoutani could finally destroy Oikawa's dreams regarding Momo, his loudspeaker rumbled and suddenly the deep voice of Iwaizumi reached Kyoutani's ears.

_"Hey Kyouken. Did the old guy bother you again and ask if he could keep your little white pile of lint?"_

Kyoutani's hum seemed to be enough for Iwaizumi to answer, and the Japanese national team coach sighed deeply. _"Actually we wanted to call to ask if you could happen to collect Mattsun on the way there. His car broke down last night and I really don't want to ask him to take the train."_

There followed a brief exchange of looks between Yahaba and Kyoutani, until the blonde gave Iwaizumi the OK and his former team vice-president sighed in relief.

“ _Thank you, I owe you something. And I envy Mattsun a little bit, after all, he can cuddle in the back seat with Momo, Tenshi and Yoji while driving."_

A noise in the loudspeaker, which sounded like an indignant wail, suggested that Oikawa had heard this comment very well and was not enthusiastic about it.

Kyoutani grinned broadly, then nodded. "Good, since we have now also clarified that, let's get on our way. I'll write Mattsun where he should wait for us."

_"Perfect. Then I wish the three of you or rather the six of you a good trip. See you later."_

"Yes, see you then.", Kyoutani mumbled and when he hung up Yahaba was scurrying through the hallway with Tenshi on a leash. Their chocolate-brown Shiba-Inu happily wagged his bushy tail, as always when it was going on a trip, and Kyoutani patted the fluffy head before strolling into the room and luring Yoji, their pit bull female, out of her basket.

"Come on, baby girl, we're going to visit Uncle Iwaizumi today.", The blond-haired man smiled and couldn't help but laugh when Yoji perked up her ears almost immediately at the name of Iwaizumi.

Ever since Iwaizumi secretly fed Yoji chickenbreast under the table when they first met, the Pittbull lady has loved the trainer - something that was mutual.

While the rest of the team showered Momo and Tenshi with pats, Yoji proudly sat on Iwaizumi's lap and absolutely no one else was allowed to touch her.

Not even Yahaba or Kyoutani.

Watari once jokingly said that Yoji would lead the "Iwaizumi harem", but after seeing how possessive Yoji became and even scowling with bared teeth and glaring at Oikawa, who was known to be Iwaizumi's partner, that statement was probably not so wrong anymore.

Wagging its tail, the dog stretched, yawning, and then paddled after Kyoutani until she was strapped next to Tenshi and Momo on the back seat of their car and Yahaba closed the side door with a smile.

"Do we have everything? Food for the dogs? Our papers? Front door key?"

Kyoutani gave his boyfriend a warm smile and then took his hand and squeezed it lightly. “Babe, we have it all. We always have everything. You worry too much. Besides, we're only gone for two days. "

"You're right.", Yahaba muttered, but immediately let himself be pulled into a confirming hug before he breathed a kiss on his partner's temple.

"Come on, let's go, otherwise Mattsun will get the wrong idea why we are taking so long and we have to endure his jokes for the next four hours."

Kyoutani nodded and bared his teeth. "I'll leave him at the next rest stop if he's not quiet."

And with these words, the two men got into their car, laughing, and started their little journey to Tokyo.

"MOMO!", Oikawa's squeaking could probably be heard all the way to Sendai and back again when the former Argentina player stormed past Matsukawa and Kyoutani with his arms wide open and snatched the little dog out of Yababa's arm.

Matsukawa grinned crookedly. “Hello to you too, Oiks. But all right, we only drove here for four hours to see you old man again, take care of the dog first."

"Oh sorry.", Oikawa said, indignantly pressing the tiny Pomeranian to his chest and kissing her on the head. “This dog is my big, true love. None of you can understand that."

Kyoutani and Yahaba exchanged meaningful looks and Matsukawa shook his head in amusement before the front door to the Oikawa-Iwaizumi household opened again and the second missing home owner appeared in the door frame.

Iwaizumi only needed a second to grasp the situation and rolled his eyes before he grabbed Oikawa by the collar and dragged him into the house, not without taking Momo out of his arms on the way and handing her back to Yahaba.

After kicking his boyfriend inside with a half-hearted slap on the ass, Iwaizumi turned around with a smile and nodded to his three guests.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you in a long time. Nice to see you."

"Well, tell me, THAT is the greeting I was talking about.", Matsukawa smirked and let Iwaizumi pull him into a hug. “Could it be that you got broader shoulders again, Iwa? If you're not careful, you will soon no longer fit through the door frame."

The latter laughed suppressed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yes, Atsumu has already said that."

Yahaba stepped closer and was the next to be hugged. “Atsumu ... like in Atsumu Miya? The brother of the onigiri guy Shinji got his hands on?"

"Wait, wait, wait.", Matsukawa interrupted them, "Shinji, our sweet little Watari, is dating someone?!"

Iwaizumi shrugged and gave Kyoutani a light squeeze. "No idea. The two met while training for the Olympics when Shinji visited me. Funnily enough, Atsumu stuck to Watari's ass for the entire visit, but Shinji only had eyes for Osamu, who was responsible for the food there."

Matsukawa laughed out loud, then grinned. "Poor 'Tsumu, it just won't work out for him, huh?"

Iwaizumi kept silent about the answer and just gave him a conspiratorial look that none of the other three could really interpret.

But just as Kyoutani was about to ask if Iwaizumi didn't want to elaborate on that, the door behind them flew open and with a scream, Hanamaki jumped around Matsukawa's neck.

Tenshi barked, Momo pulled in her ears and Yoji growled in the direction of the noisy couple, who had stumbled against the next hedge and hugged there.

"Ugh, young love." Kyoutani growled and only got an incredulous eyebrow twitch from Iwaizumi when the trainer glanced at Kyoutani's arm, which was around Yahaba's waist.

"Yes, _terrible._ ", He smiled in amusement and then pointed inside. "Want to go inside? I bet Tooru already misses Momo."

"And we can't let your beloved boyfriend suffer a second longer, huh?" Yahaba snorted and Kyoutani bared his teeth.

Iwaizumi shrugged resignedly. “I'm only a man too, guys. And you know how he is."

"Unfortunately yes.", Kyoutani and Yahaba grinned and when they entered the big house of the two former team captains shortly afterwards, they were both stunned.

Oikawa had already mentioned in their group chat that "he and Iwa-chan bought a small, cute house" after he had returned to Japan six months ago - but they didn't expect that Oikawa had understated so much.

Huge rooms with white walls and ceiling-to-ceiling windows stretched out in front of Yahaba and Kyoutani, and it was almost like they'd landed in one of those "beautiful houses" promotional brochures.

The walls were decorated with awards and trophies from different years, prominent and clearly visible, the gold medal from Olympia right in the middle. A nostalgic smile crossed Kyoutani's face when he saw two Seijoh jerseys next to the medal.

"A real sports house.", Yahaba mumbled and the blonde nodded while he bent down and took Yoji and Tenshi off the leash so that the two dogs could happily steam off into one of the adjoining rooms, wagging their tails.

"Ours could look like this too, but you refuse to hang up your first Frogs jersey."

Kyoutani scowled at his boyfriend. "You know exactly why."

Sighing theatrically, Yahaba wrapped one arm around Kyoutani's shoulders and pressed Momo against his chest with the other.

"Just because they misspelled your name at the beginning."

“My name was “Kyortani Kentarou” in their records. Do you know how many weeks this Tsukishima laughed at me for it? "

Yahaba grinned. “Well, as I know our Salt Prince, long enough. But at least they changed it in the first week. And the story is sweet. "

And with a smug smile he added: “Besides, blond, tall and sexy don't have to make a fuss at all. Didn't they introduce him as Hotaru instead of Kei in the first training session?"

The memory elicited an amused grin from Kyoutani and just as he was kissing Yahaba on the cheek, a puking sound came from the stairs.

There, on the banister, leaned Kindaichi, Kunimi and Watari, the last clearly origin of the noise and their best friend grinned broadly.

"Oh just don't let me stop you, keep going. As if there weren't enough lovey dovey couples gathered in this house."

"Says the one who had to strut through the hall with swinging hips on a simple friendship visit to Iwaizumi in order to have all eyes on himself.", Yahaba smirked.

Watari put a hand over his mouth in shock. “As if I was doing something like that. I just had to wiggle my butt the short distance at the food stand to get what I wanted."

"And there someone should say, you're innocent.", Kyoutani stretched and Watari rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Everyone who knows me knows that I am not. Even if our Senpais here still believe that. You should've seen how Makki was looking when I mentioned 'Samu earlier. I was briefly afraid he had stopped breathing."

"I think he even had.", that came from Kunimi and Yahaba beamed at his two Kouhais from below, while Kyoutani frowned. “You guys have grown again. Ugh. I thought at 28 you don't grow anymore.”

Kunimi snorted in amusement and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. "Or you just shrunk."

Kyoutani's indignant grumble was drowned out in Kindaichi's, Watari's and Yahaba's laughter and the blond man gave each of them devastating looks before he sat Momo on the floor and the little dog scurried away in the direction of the kitchen.

The shrill “Momo! My sweetie!”, which could only belong to a certain former team captain, made the whole group flinch and Kyoutani gasped.

“I think I'll go save our dog. You're welcome to come with me.", He nodded to the three men on the stairs and immediately afterwards all visitors gathered in Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's kitchen.

Unsurprisingly, Oikawa leaned against the counter, Momo in his arms and one hand possessively around the Pomeranian, as if someone in their right mind were trying to take her from Oikawa.

Next to them, Iwaizumi was crouching on the floor and a very satisfied-looking Yoji had made herself comfortable in his lap, her eyes on Oikawa warningly.

Tenshi scurried around among the newcomers and seemed to be bursting with joy, as many pats as he got from everyone.

Then each of the men found somewhere to sit or stand and they began to talk about all sorts of things while Iwaizumi, Watari and Kindaichi were preparing the meal.

Kunimi reported on his new position, which he had started a few weeks ago and where he had met two former players from Nohebi. He spent ten minutes talking about how the snakes hadn't changed a bit and how he had automatically clicked with them - much to the amusement of Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who had attested Kunimi for years that he was a born Slytherin.

Kindaichi's job as an electrician had taken him to the house of Semi Eita, who had recently become an idol and Oikawa just snorted, when Kindaichi reported how many damn wires he'd had to lay in his house just to make sure every room was burglar-proof.

Matsukawa's suggestion that they should use this knowledge against him at some point fell on deaf ears, but Hanamaki drew an amused snort.

This was followed by explanations by Matsukawa and Hanamaki about how they had recently hidden the latter in one of Matsukawa's coffins at work and then shot a jumpscare video for YouTube.

Kyoutani and Yahaba had initially taken it as a joke that the tall, black-haired man had become an undertaker, and were not a little surprised when Matsukawa and Hanamaki had stood in front of their doorstep with a real coffin on Halloween.

Since then, they had to go through constant jokes in the WhatsApp group about what Matsukawa would do to them in the event of their sudden death.

So much could be revealed - Kyoutani and Yahaba had decided not to die at all.

Would be safer for everyone involved.

Watari, grinning, reported how he had recently had a date with Osamu - scowl from Matsukawa and Hanamaki - in another aquarium and had constantly improved the guide because "he just knew better" and they were thrown out of the aquarium because of it.

Finally Oikawa and Iwaizumi started to talk about their move and Oikawa's new position on the national team and the Taito Tigers. Oikawa couldn't help but proudly report that the Tigers had taken him over from San Juan without an entrance exam or audition and that he was allowed to play on the grid in the first game.

The Tigers shared with the Black Jackals and the Sweiden Adlers the eternal dispute over place 1 in the ranking and Kyoutani noted under his breath that the Sendai Frogs would soon also be part of the game.

After Oikawa finished his report, he and Iwaizumi glanced at each other and then the brown-haired man continued, "And there is one more thing."

He smiled slightly and reached into his pocket at the same time as Iwaizumi before they each raised a hand and presented it to the rest of those present.

Two small gold rings glittered in the light of the kitchen.

It was as quiet as a mouse for a short time, but then all hell broke loose and everyone was talking, Tenshi fled into the next room and Momo and Yoji ducked their ears when the men came closer and congratulated Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"You two are completely crazy!", Matsukawa laughed and hugged first Iwaizumi, then Oikawa. "You really want to get married?"

The couple gave each other a loving smile and Kyoutani couldn't suppress the big grin when he saw how happy his two Senpais were.

Watari had started to cry and was being held against Iwaizumi's broad chest by the man when Kyoutani stepped up to Oikawa and offered him his hand.

"Then I have to congratulate you.", He smirked and for a moment Oikawa just shook Kyoutani's hand before he uttered a breathy " _Ken-chan!_ " and hugged Kyoutani.

In the background you could hear Matsukawa whispering that Hanamaki should quickly take a photo, because that would be the best Black Mail material and he was about to break away from Oikawa when Iwaizumi joined in the hug and he had to give in between all these muscles.

As soon as he freed himself from the two, Yahaba gave him a crooked smile and interlaced their fingers.

"And when do we want to get married?" His partner whispered softly so that none of the others could hear them.

"Whenever we manage to invest our money in rings and not in new dog toys.", Kyoutani smirked and his partner laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Deal."

A throat clearing behind them made them sit up and take notice and Oikawa stood at the counter with Momo in his arms.

“Since you are all so happy for us, I have decided something. I don't want a big party and gifts. We have enough stuff that nobody needs anyway."

He took a deep breath.

"I have decided that I would like this dog here and since it is my wedding, you certainly don't mind if I keep her."

Kyoutani and Yahaba glanced at each other, and when they left the house with their _three_ dogs and Matsukawa two days later, they left a "deeply sad and never again happy" Oikawa on the doorstep.

At least until they gave Oikawa and Iwaizumi a tiny Pomeranian puppy for their wedding six months later, and Oikawa cried for half an hour because of it.

Momo and Kohana got along very well at their next meeting.


End file.
